DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): This core provides support for inter-university workshops on emerging research themes and analytical approaches to the study of the economics and demography of aging and health. The plan is to organize three workshops that will bring together experts from within and outside of UP to discuss recent developments, innovative new analytical approaches, new sources of data, and possibilities for interdisciplinary and international collaboration on selected topics in the area of demography and economics of aging and health. These workshops are planned for the years 01, 02 and 04 of the P30 and build upon the expertise of PARC associates. Because the substantive material that will be covered in these workshops will cover (albeit with different balance depending on the workshop) several or all of the basic scientific themes of PARC, namely: (1) Mortality and Health at Old Ages, (2) Economics of Pensions, Retirement, Work and Health, and (3) Aging in Families and Households and Intergenerational Relations, with the cross-cutting theme of the Diversity of Aging, both within the U.S. and internationally. It is anticipated that they will be catalytic regarding synergistic interaction among PARC associates working in different areas and thereby will increase the probable intellectual gains.